mathwikiaorg_ro-20200213-history
Legile lui Newton
Fișier:Exemplu.jpg# thumb|right|250px|[[Isaac Newton]] Generalităţi Corpurile din lumea reală se află in permanenţă in interacţiune, chiar dacă, uneori, efectele acestei interacţiuni sunt dificil de pus in evidenţă. Intensitatea interacţiunii dintre corpuri este exprimată prin noţiunea de forţă, o noţiune introdusă in fizică pe baza experienţei noastre senzoriale, mai precis a efortului depus pentru accelerarea unor corpuri sau pentru menţinerea lor intr-o anumită stare de echilibru mecanic. Studiind miscarea oricărui corp din jurul nostru, este imposibil să ignorăm, de exemplu, efectul urias al celui mai important corp din imediata vecinătate - Pămantul. Acesta atrage toate corpurile cu forţe a căror intensitate este, cu foarte puţine excepţii, foarte importantă. Se inţelege că, pentru a studia doar miscarea unor corpuri, ca efect al altor forţe decat cea de greutate, este necesar să compensăm in efect forţele lor de greutate. Cum, in general, efectul forţelor exterioare nu se poate elimina in totalitate niciodată, se poate imagina, ca model de studiu, un punct material liber, sau izolat , ca fiind un corp de dimensiuni neglijabile, care se află sub efectul unei forţe exterioare rezultante de valoare nulă. Asa cum am amintit in capitolul anterior, miscarea corpurilor poate fi studiată doar prin raportare la un reper exterior. De aceea, caracteristicile miscării depind de proprietăţile reperului utilizat. In mecanică este convenabil, de cele mai multe ori, ca miscarea corpurilor să fie raportată la un tip particular de reper, asa-numitul reper spaţio-temporal inerţial, sau mai pe scurt, reper inerţial. Reperul faţă de care un punct material liber se deplasează rectiliniu se numeste reper spaţial inerţial. Reperul faţă de care un punct material liber se miscă uniform se numeste temporal inerţial . In concluzie, un sistem de referinţă se va numi inerţial, dacă in raport cu acesta, un punct material liber se deplasează rectiliniu si uniform, deci cu viteză constantă in modul si orientare. right|250px O mărime fizică importantă in studiul dinamicii punctului material este aceea de impuls mecanic sau cantitate de miscare. Noţiunea de cantitate de miscare a fost introdusă de R. Descartes in 1645 si a fost utilizată de Newton in 1686 in formularea principiilor dinamicii. Prin definiţie, cantitatea de miscare sau impulsul unui punct material este: :: \vec p = m \vec v. \! (1) Cum \vec v \! este definit intotdeauna in raport cu un referenţial anume, impulsul \vec p \! al unui corp va avea valori diferite in raport cu referenţiale diferite. In fizică, noţiunea de cantitate de miscare se mai denumeste si moment liniar sau momentum (in cărţile de limbă engleză). De fapt, denumirea vine din latină, momentum fiind o prescurtare a cuvantului movimentum, adică miscare. Această mărime se numeste impuls, din cauza rolului său esenţial in analiza problemelor de ciocnire (de care ne vom ocupa in unul din capitolele următoare). Impulsul se mai numeste si moment liniar , pentru a-l deosebi de o altă mărime fizică importantă in studiul miscării de rotaţie, care se numeste moment unghiular (sau moment cinetic). Dimensiunea impulsului si unitatea sa de măsură in SI sunt: :: p= mv= MLT^{-1} \! (2) :: \mathcal h p \mathcal i_{SI}= 1 Kg \cdot m \cdot s = 1 N \cdot s \! (3) Enunţul principiilor dinamicii 1. Principiul I, cunoscut si ca principiul inerţiei : Un punct material tinde să-si menţină starea de repaus relativ sau de miscare rectilinie si uniformă, atat timp cat nu se află sub acţiunea unor forţe exterioare. 2. Principiul II, cunoscut si ca principiul fundamental al dinamicii : Rata de variaţie in timp a impulsului unui punct material este egală cu forţa rezultantă ce acţionează asupra acestuia: :: \frac{d \vec p}{dt} = \vec F. \! (4) 3. Principiul III, cunoscut si ca principiul acţiunii si reacţiunii : Dacă două corpuri se află in interacţiune, forţele "resimţite" de fiecare in parte sunt egale ca mărime, dar opuse ca sens. Aceste forţe perechi, numite acţiune si, respectiv, reacţiune se manifestă asupra a două corpuri diferite. Să discutăm, in continuare, cateva dintre implicaţiile acestor principii. * O primă observaţie, de ordin general: cele trei principii ale dinamicii sunt adevăruri valabile doar in raport cu un sistem de referinţă inerţial, SRI. In practică, cel mai utilizat SRI este asa-numitul sistem al laboratorului, prescurtat SL. Trebuie precizat că denumirea de sistem al laboratorului nu trebuie luată ad literam, in sensul că ea nu presupune ca studiul miscării să se facă exclusiv intr-un laborator. Din modul in care a fost definit un SRI, rezultă că un sistem de referinţă care se deplasează accelerat in raport cu un SRI este neinerţial.Deoarece sistemul laboratorului este legat de Pămant si execută o miscare de rotaţie, impreună cu acesta, nici măcar SL nu este in mod riguros un reper inerţial, decat intr-o primă aproximaţie. * Interacţiunile dintre corpuri se realizează, fie direct (prin contact fizic), fie la distanţă, prin intermediul campului (gravitaţional, electromagnetic, etc.). * Tendinţa corpurilor de a-si păstra starea de miscare sau de repaus relativ se numeste inerţie. In termeni cantitativi, măsura inerţiei este exprimată de mărimea fizică denu- mită masa inertă sau masă inerţială si a fost notată cu m in ecuaţia (2.4). Se inţelege că, cu cat este mai mare masa inertă a punctului material, cu atat mai mare este inerţia acestuia la modificarea stării de miscare. * Avand in vedere că, in mecanica newtoniană, masa inertă este o mărime independentă de timp, ecuaţia principiului II al dinamicii se poate scrie si sub forma: :: \frac{md \vec v}{dt} = m \vec a = \vec F \! (5) Aceasta este o formulare mai puţin generală decat ecuaţia (4). Conform ecuaţiei (5) o aceeasi forţă \vec F \! va produce acceleraţii diferite, cand acţionează asupra unor corpuri de masă diferită, insă va produce intotdeauna o aceeasi variaţie de impuls oricărui corp, indiferent de masa inertă a acestuia''.'' Formularea (4) este valabilă chiar si in mecanica relativistă, caz in care multe dintre adevărurile mecanici clasice nu mai sunt valabile. De exemplu, dacă in mecanica clasică acceleraţia, conform ecuaţiei (5), este direct proporţională cu forţa, iar vectorii forţă si acceleraţie au aceeasi orientare, in mecanica relativistă se demonstrează că acesti doi vectori nu mai sunt paraleli intre ei.In mecanica relativistă se consideră că masa depinde de viteză, conform unei relaţii de forma: m= \frac {m_0}{\sqrt {1-\frac{v^2}{c^2}}}, \! unde m_0 \! este masa de repaus a corpului, v''' - viteza acestuia, iar '''c− viteza luminii. * Ecuaţia (5) este esenţială in mecanică, deoarece ea exprimă o legătură directă intre factorul cauză (forţa) si factorul efect acesteia (acceleraţia).'' * Ecuaţia vectorială (5) este echivalentă, intr-un spaţiu tridimensional, cu trei ecuaţii scalare. De exemplu, intr-un sistem de coordonate carteziene, acestea sunt: :: F_x= m \frac{d^2x}{dt^2}, \! '(6)' :: F_y= m \frac{d^2y}{dt^2}, \! '(7)' :: F_z= m \frac{d^2z}{dt^2}. \! '(8)' Toate forţele intalnite in fizică exprimă intensitatea unor interacţiuni, reductibile la patru tipuri fundamentale: (a) gravitaţionale; (b) electromagnetice; © nucleare tari si (d) nucleare slabe. Cele mai multe dintre interacţiunile dinafara celor fundamentale sunt reductibile la forţe de natură electromagnetică. * Conform principiului III al dinamicii, in cazul unui sistem izolat de două puncte mate- riale, acceleraţiile pe care fiecare corp din pereche le capătă sub influenţa celuilalt, sunt orientate pe aceeasi direcţie, sunt opuse ca sens si invers proporţionale cu masele lor. Forţele nu există in afara interacţiunii dintre perechi de corpuri. Este foarte important de menţionat că ''perechile acţiune-reacţiune acţionează asupra unor corpuri diferite. * Pe baza principiului III al dinamicii se poate imagina un procedeu de comparare a maselor. Dacă două puncte materiale sunt supuse doar acţiunii celor două forţe - perechi, \vec F_{1 \to 2} \! şi \vec F_{2 \to 1}, \! cu: :: \vec F_{1 \to 2}=\frac {d \vec p_2}{dt} \! şi \vec F_{2 \to 1}=\frac {d \vec p_1}{dt} \! (9) rezultă că: :: \frac{d}{dt} (\vec p_1 + \vec p_2) =0 ,\! deci \vec p_1 + \vec p_2= \vec {const} \! (10) Asadar, impulsul unui sistem de două puncte materiale izolate este o constantă vecto- rială. In raport cu un referenţial dat, R', intre impulsurile unui punct material la două momente t \! si t' \! diferite se poate scrie relaţia: \vec p_1 + \vec p_2=\vec p'_1 + \vec p'_2 \! sau m_1 \vec v_1 + m_2 \vec v_2 = m_1 \vec v'_1 + m_2 \vec v'_2 \! '(11) Prin urmare: :: m_1(\vec v_1 - \vec v'_1) = - m_2(\vec v_2 - \vec v'_2) \! (12) şi deci :: \frac{m_1}{m_2} = \frac \! (13) * Ori de cate ori studiul experimental al miscării nu concordă aparent cu previziunile teoretice ale principiilor dinamicii, este nevoie de verificat dacă: 1. am definit corect sistemul de studiat si dacă nu am uitat să luăm in considerare o anumită interacţiune; 2. reperul utilizat aproximează intr-o măsură adecvată condiţia de reper galilean; 3. scara de timp este suficient de precisă; 4. expresiile concrete ale forţelor sunt corecte. Dintre acestea, condiţia (2) pune probleme in mod frecvent, asa cum am menţionat anterior. De exemplu, o analiză riguroasă a miscării corpurilor la suprafaţa Pămantului implică recurgerea la un sistem de referinţă inerţial galilean legat nu de Pămant, ci de un sistem stelar. In acest context au putut fi explicate efectele deplasării spre est, existenţa a două maree pe zi, comportamentul pendulului Foucault, etc. Alături de cele trei principii ale dinamicii enumerate mai sus, se mai menţionează (uneori chiar ca un al patrulea principiu) si asa-numitul principiu al independenţei acţiunii forţelor, sau principiul superpoziţiei: In cazul in care asupra unui corp (punct material) acţionează mai multe forţe, acceleraţia imprimată corpului este egală cu rezultanta forţelor impărţită la masa acestuia'':'' :: \vec a= \frac 1 m \sum_{i=1}^n \vec F_i \! (14) Evident, rapoartele \frac {\vec F_i}{m}= \vec a_i \! reprezintă, fiecare in parte, acceleraţia pe care fiecare forţă \vec F_i \! ar imprima-o punctului material, dacă ar acţiona singură, independent de prezenţa celorlalte forţe''. Prin urmare am putea scrie relaţia anterioară si sub forma:'' :: \vec a = \sum_{i=1}^n \vec a_i. \! (15) Ecuaţiile diferenţiale ale lui Newton Relaţia \vec F = m \vec a \! arată că un punct material M_1 \! , acţionând asupra unui punct material M_2, \! îi imprimă acestuia din urmă o anumită acceleraţie \vec a_{12}. \! Cu alte cuvinte, interacţiunea corpurilor se produce prin inducerea de acceleraţii, independent de natura fizică a respectivelor interacţiuni. Spunem că forţa, aşa cum apare în relaţia precedentă, dă un model al interactiunii corpurilor. De aceea, această relaţie se mai numeşte şi definiţia dinamică a forţei. Însă această relaţie nu precizează natura forţei: gravitaţională, electromagnetică, elastică, etc. Faptul că această relaţie caracterizează în egală măsură toate forţele care intervin în viaţa de zi cu zi, arată că ea reprezintă o lege a naturii. Pe de altă parte însă, nerecunoaşterea naturii forţei se reflectă prin aceea că nu putem afirma nimic, de exemplu, despre traiectoria punctului material supus ei. Fie punctul material M''', de masă '''m, caracterizat la momentul iniţial al mişcării sale faţă de sistemul de referinţă \mathcal R \! de raza vectoare \vec r_0 \! şi de vectorul viteză \vec v_0. \! Presupunem că asupra sa acţionează forţa \vec F, \! unde: :: \vec F = - \frac {k}{r^{\lambda}} \cdot \vec r, \; \; \lambda, k >0, \; \lambda \neq 2. \! (16) Rezultă: :: m \cdot \ddot {\vec r} = - \frac {k}{r^{\lambda}} \cdot \vec r, \! (17) de unde: :: \ddot {\vec r} \cdot \dot {\vec r} = - \frac {k}{m} \cdot \frac {1}{r^{\lambda}} \cdot \bigg ( \vec r \cdot \dot {\vec r} \bigg ) \! şi :: \frac {d}{dt} \bigg ( \frac 1 2 {\dot {\vec r}}^2 \bigg ) = - \frac {k}{m} \cdot \frac {1}{r^{\lambda}} \cdot \frac {d}{dt} \bigg ( \frac 1 2 {\vec r}^2 \bigg ). \! (18) Aşadar :: \frac {d}{dt} \bigg ( \frac 1 2 \vec v ^2 \bigg ) = - \frac k m \cdot \frac {1}{r^{\lambda}} \cdot \frac {d}{dt} \bigg ( \frac 1 2 r^2 \bigg )= \! (19) :: = - \frac {k}{2m} \cdot (r^2)^{- \frac {\lambda}{2}} \cdot \frac {d}{dt} (r^2) = \frac k m \cdot \frac {d}{dt} \bigg ( \frac {1}{\lambda -2} \cdot r^{2- \lambda} \bigg ). \! (20) Integrând în raport cu timpul t', obţinem că: :: \frac 1 2 v^2 - \frac k m \cdot \frac {1}{\lambda -2} r^{2- \lambda} = \frac 1 2 v_0^2 - \frac k m \cdot \frac {1}{\lambda -2} r_0^{2-\lambda} = constant, \; \; t \ge t_0. \! '(21) Relaţia de mai sus, care leagă viteza punctului material M''' de distanţa dintre acesta şi originea reperului \mathcal R, \! este extrem de particulară. Dându-i lui \lambda \! valori din (0, 2) \! respectiv (2, + \infty) \! ajungem la rezultate de natură diferită. În acest mod, a devenit evident, pe de o parte, că este nevoie de cunoaşterea formulei forţei pentru rezolvarea anumitor probleme de dinamică. Pe de altă parte, relaţia \vec F = m \cdot \vec a \! poate fi privită drept scrirea vectorială a unui sistem de ecuații diferențiale. Într-adevăr, ţinând cont de principiul condiţiilor iniţiale, are sens introducerea problemei lui Cauchy de mai jos: :: \begin{cases} m \cdot \ddot {\vec r} = \vec F(t, \vec r, \dot {\vec r}), & t \ge t_0 \\ \vec r(t_0) = \vec r_0 \\ \dot {\vec r} (t_0) = \vec v_0. \end{cases} \! '''(22) Proiectarea pe axele reperului canonic \mathcal R \! a sistemului (22), ne conduce la ecuaţiile diferenţiale ale lui Newton. Aceste ecuaţii apar sub formă explicită abia în 1749, la Euler. În Principiile matematice ale filozofiei naturale nu se găsesc ecuaţii diferenţiale sub formă explicită. Ele sunt întâlnite în Metoda fluxiunilor şi a seriilor infinite scrisă de Newton în jurul anului 1671 şi tipărită în 1736. Termenul de ecuaţie diferenţială a fost introdus de Leibniz într-o scrisoare către Newton din 1676. Sistemul diferenţial: :: \begin{cases} \ddot x = \frac 1 m F_x (t, x, y, z, \dot x, \dot y, \dot z) \\ \ddot y = \frac 1 m F_y (t, x, y, z, \dot x, \dot y, \dot z) \\ \ddot z = \frac 1 m F_z (t, x, y, z, \dot x, \dot y, \dot z) \end{cases} \! (23) cu datele Cauchy: :: \begin{cases} x(t_0) = x_0 \; \; \; y(t_0) =y_0 \; \; \; z(t_0) = z_0 \\ \dot x (t_0)= v_{0x} \; \; \; \dot y (y_0) = v_{0y} \; \; \; \dot z (t_0) = v_{0z} \end{cases} \! (24) va avea soluţia unică în \mathcal C^{\infty} ([t_0, + \infty), \mathbb R) \! dacă impunem ca funcţiile F_x, F_y, F_z \! să fie de clasă \mathcal C^{\infty} \! în raport cu ansamblul variabilelor lor şi, simultan, lipschitziene în raport cu x, y, z. \dot x, \dot y, \dot z. \! Existenţa în [t_0, + \infty) \! a soluţiei problemei (22), respectiv în (- \infty, + \infty) \! atunci când timpul t nu apare sub formă explicită în (22), este în acord cu caracterul perpetuu al mişcării mecanice. Împreună, existenţa şi unicitatea soluţiei problemei (22) asigură determinismul mecanicii newtoniene. Rezolvarea (integrarea) problemei (22) se realizează prin determinarea integralelor prime: :: f_i (t, x, y, z, \dot x, \dot y, \dot z) = C_i, \; \; i = \overline{1, 6}, \! astfel ca: :: \frac {D(f_1, \ldots , f_6)}{D(x, y, z, \dot x, \dot y, \dot z)} \neq 0 \! Din punctul de vedere al teoriei generale a ecuaţiilor diferenţiale orinare, lucrurile sunt lămurite. Totuşi, nu orice integrală a problemei (22) găsită este mulţumitoare. Dat fiind că ecuaţiile care intervin, plecând de la (22), în problemele de dinamică sunt, în general, complicate, se caută integrale prime care să poată fi interpretate din punct de vedere fizic. Astfel, sunt de interes acelea dintre integralele problemei (22) care, conţinând relaţii între coordonatele punctului material, componentele vitezei sale pe axele sistemului de referinţă şi timp, traduc în limbaj matematic, proprietăţi mecanice ale mişcării numite legi de conservare. Note Resurse * Principiile mecanicii newtoniene * Teoremele generale ale mişcării punctului material * Scientia.ro Categorie:Mecanică